The Kaiju Humans 4: Infestation
by Troycool
Summary: Troy and his friends are having a pretty chill time until two large insects are released from their ancient tomb. Read all The Kaiju Human stories in order because it might be better to.
1. What Kind of Powers?

The Kaiju Humans 4: Infestation

PROLOGUE

The scientist's searched the forest for a nice spot to begin their excavation. They were looking to find fossils of what were to be two of the biggest bugs that ever existed. They walked deep into the forest and found a big enough spot to begin digging. They set up their camp and their teams began to dig. Two days later they find an ancient tomb that is unreadable. If they had understood the language they would have known that it said "Here lie the dreaded Kaiju Megaguirus and Battra. They were stopped by Mothra and have been put to sleep by her power. Do not disturb this tomb or Earth will fall under these two monsters power". The scientists couldn't read this though and continued to dig. Suddenly, the tomb began to shake. The earth underneath their feet began to crack. The scientists screamed as two gigantic creatures crawled out of the ground. The scientists fell into the open earth. They were never to be seen again.

BEGINNING

Troy roared and threw Gigan down. Gigan hit the floor and roared back. He swung one of his claws but Troy ducked and punched him in the stomach, hard. Gigan stumbled back and hit a building. He roared in anger and then teleported away. Troy sighed and powered down into his human form. "Well…I'm getting stronger. Hm…yeah" He laughed and rotated his shoulder. It had been a year since Space Godzilla's attack and Troy _had_ been getting stronger in his human form and his Kaiju form. The only trouble that had been happening was an occasional attack at a city by Gigan and his gang. They were usually subdued in at least an hour so Troy and his friends had had a very long break so far and they were enjoying it.

Troy went home and saw his friends hide the pizza box under the couch as soon as they saw him open the door. He could smell the pepperoni in the air. "Hm… is there pizza?" He asked quizzingly. Rod quickly said. "Pizza? What pizza? Did you bring some? There's no pizza…" He finished nervously. Troy sighed and walked to the couch. He picked the couch up into the air with one hand and saw the pizza. He picked up the pizza and then put the couch down. "Why were you dudes lying? I already knew you dudes had it…What the heck?" he said kind of hurt. Beverly spoke up, "Because whenever we get pizza, you always eat half of it… That's not cool." She said. At that moment Troy's mom came in holding a box of pizza. "Troy, I'm home…I brought some pizza, oh…you guys already have some. I guess I will—" Troy had thrust the box of pizza his friends had bought into Rod's hands and had sprinted and grabbed the fresh pizza out of his mom's hands. "I'll take that." He said quickly. He glared at his friends, opened the pizza box and took out a slice. He chewed loudly so his friends could hear.

Troy turned on his TV. The news was on. The news reporter was speaking. "Strange reports have been occurring all over the world right now. They are reports of two huge insects flying around and searching every island as if they are looking for something. If these reports are true then is this something the human race should be scared about? Will these giant insects be stopped? Will Godzilla and his friends be able to combat these new foes faster than it took them to beat their last ones? Because if that is the case we might be in for it because some cities are still recovering and replacing all the building that came down with those series of battles? More than two hundred buildings were destroyed…" The reporter finished.

Troy turned off the TV. "Oh shut up you stupid reporter. Its not like we intended to destroy all those building in the battles… Guys; what are we going to do about these two huge insects because I have a hunch that the reports on them were true and that our vacation will soon be over." Suddenly, two voices were heard from the room. "The reports were true. The Earth is in great peril." Troy looked around. "Who said that? It sounded like two girls…?" He said. The voices spoke again. "It was us. The Fairies of Infant Island." The voices said. Troy then said. "Uh…ok…WHERE are you guys?" he finished.

He started to walk toward where he thought the voices were but then he heard little screams. "Watch out! You almost stepped on us!" The voices said together. Troy looked dumbfounded. He looked at the ground and saw them. They were two little woman. "Who are you guys?" Troy asked. "We are The Fairies of Infant Island." The fairies said together. Troy lifted an eyebrow. "And you have to say everything together because?" The fairies looked at each other. "We don't know…it sounds uh…cool? Anyways, the reports are true. The ancient insectoid creatures, Battra and Megaguirus have been released from their ancient tombs that they were put in over a millennia ago. They are very powerful and need to be destroyed before Megaguirus awakens his army."

Troy was still trying to comprehend that he had two fairies in his house. "How did you get inside my house?..." The fairies didnt respond. Troy then laughed stupidly " ok...about the bugs, If they are so strong, who put them in their tombs?" Troy asked. The fairies looked at Beverly. "She did…" They said easily. Beverly looked around. "Me? I did? Um…hm…I'm only fifteen…" she said. The fairies shook there heads. "YOU are only fifteen. MOTHRA is over a millennia years old. She also has a power that you have yet to awaken." The fairies finished. Beverly perked up, now interested. "Power you say? What KIND of power?" She asked smiling.


	2. A Battle On An Island

The fairies responded, "It's a power that all would like to possess. It requires great stamina though. You must awaken it yourself." They finished. Beverly gave a sigh, "You mean I'm going to have to _work_ to get it?" She said a bit mad. The fairies nodded. "Come…come with us back to Infant Island. We have a lot of work to do…" They said. Beverly sighed again, "You sure this power, whatever it is, will make me stronger?" she said. The fairies nodded. Beverly stood up from the couch. "All right then. Let's go. This better not take long." The fairies walked to Beverly. They grabbed hold of her leg and then teleported themselves and Beverly away to Infant Island. Troy's jaw dropped. "…They didn't even say bye…. Well, about the insects, we have to find out if they are going to attack soon…better yet, let's destroy them now."

His friends agreed and they went outside. Rod transformed into Rodan and Troy, Mera, Rose, and Ang climbed onto his back. Rod made sure everyone was on and he rose into the air. He started to fly toward the beach which was the Pacific Ocean. He kept on flying for about thirty minutes and then he saw the two gigantic insects Megaguirus and Battra. They were circling around some island. Rod landed and Troy and his friends hopped off his back. They all transformed. Troy roared so Megaguirus could hear. Megaguirus turned to face Troy.

_What do you want? Leave us be. I don't feel like killing anything at the moment so scram!_

She said telepathically. Troy gave a roaring laugh.

_Yo, shut up. I can kick your can up and down this island all day, so watch it._

He said telepathically. With great speed, Megaguirus flew into Troy and pierced him with one of her pincers. Troy roared in pain and surprise as the sharp and deadly pincers drew blood from his body. Troy roared and fired his atomic blast. Megaguirus dodged it easily.

_Oooo. Cool. I like that. I want it as my own._

She said as she flew into Troy. She used the stinger on her scorpion like tail to stab Troy. Troy roared in pain. Megaguirus drained some blood. She took the stinger out of Troy's hide and then gave a chuckling roar. She fired Troy's atomic blast out of her stinger! Troy roared as his atomic blast hit him and sent him tumbling onto the ground.

_Ah!!! What the hell? That was my attack! How did you get it?!_

He asked telepathically. Mera helped Troy onto his feet, turned, and fired some fire balls at Megaguirus. A few missed but the others hit right on target. Megaguirus roared as the fireballs hit her. She quickly regained focus and picked Mera up with her tail with amazing strength. She tossed him into Rod. Rod fell to the ground and pushed Mera off of him. He then fired his uranium heat beam at her. Megaguirus easily dodged and fired her atomic blast at him. Rod roared as the blast hit him in the face, causing him to fall back down onto the floor. Battra seemed to want to get into the fight to because he quickly rammed into Rose. Rose grabbed Battra with her vines but with amazing strength, Battra spun away, tearing the vines free from his body. Battra fired his prism beams and they hit Rose right in the stomach. She roared in pain as the force sent her flying backwards and onto the floor. Megaguirus flew to the side of Battra and both of the giant insects roared in triumph.

Troy rubbed his head. He got up off the ground and stumbled backwards. Megaguirus was strong and he had no doubt about that. He fired his atomic blast and Megaguirus fired hers. Somehow, Megaguirus' was stronger and it went right through Troy's and it hit him in the chest. Ang jumped into the air and tried to drop kick Battra but Battra just rammed into him sending Ang flying into the air. With great speed, Battra flew upwards and hit Ang back to the ground with his prism beams making a huge crater. Ang roared in agony as he slammed into the hard ground.

Battra roared laughingly.

_You fools are no match for us. You guys are all weaklings._

He said telepathically. Troy roared in anger. These new foes were far stronger than Monster X and Space Godzilla. He knew that they couldn't destroy the foes as quickly as he thought. He fired his Spiral Atomic Blast. Megaguirus dodged it and rammed into Troy. Troy grabbed Megaguirus and threw her on the ground. She roared and stabbed him with her stinger. Troy roared in pain as she released a sort of poison that inflicted major amounts of pain all over his body. He fell to the ground rolling around in pain.

_Ahh!!! What…is….this stuff?!_

He said telepathically, still trying to overcome the pain. Battra fired his prism beam at Troy who was still on the ground. The beams hit Troy in the back and stunned him a little. Troy roared again. He got up, and even though he was still in a bunch of pain, he fired his atomic blast at Battra. Battra dodged it and used his wings to develop a huge whirlwind that sent Troy hurdling into the air. He landed on the hard ground.

_Battra, this island does not have what we are looking for. Let us go find another one._

Megaguirus said telepathically. Battra nodded and followed her off the island. Troy roared in anger. How could they be so strong? And, what were they looking for? He kept on wondering. They all powered down except Rod who had to fly them to Troy's house, and climbed on Rod's back. Rod flew to Troy's house and they all went inside. They talked about Battra and Megaguirus. Then they heard a knock on the door. Troy answered it. He saw a Japanese guy that looked around twenty years old. Troy stared at him. "Who are you?" He asked. The man than said, "The names Shin'ichi Ozaki…just call me Ozaki" The man said with a smile.


	3. GDF HQ

Troy responded. "…who?" he said. Ozaki laughed. "I'm a mutant, and I used to combat Godzilla around 15 years ago." He said. Troy sized up Ozaki. "Are you a Kaiju Human?" he asked. Ozaki laughed again, "No, I'm not that lucky, I know you are though…. I use machines and guns. I'm a crew member of The Gotengo" he said looking quite pleased with himself. "The who-what-go?" Troy asked. Ozaki repeated himself. "The Gotengo…" he said. Troy nodded. "Um ok. Uh….why are you here?" Troy asked. Ozaki explained that the GDF or The Global Defense Force, had machines that could help them combat their new foes. They had Moguera, Jet Jaguar, Mechani-Kong, and of course, The Gotengo in their possession. Troy was actually kind of mad, "Why haven't you ever helped us in our previous battles?!" he said. Ozaki easily replied "In order to help you, we had to find out who you were, get information, and then get cleared by the secret government, and believe me…that takes a while."

Troy didn't say anything else and invited Ozaki inside. He somehow already could sense what Kaiju each of them were. He then asked "Where is Mothra?". Troy responded, "You mean Beverly? Two fairies came and took her away to their island so they could train her." He finished. Ozaki scratched his head. "Um…ok…". He said confused. Ozaki then clicked his communicator button and signaled for a helicopter to pick them up. "Uh, Rod can fly us there." Troy said. Ozaki didn't want to fly that way and he said it would be easier just to get the helicopter. The helicopter arrived a few minutes later. It landed outside his house. Troy walked out. "No!! It landed on my garden!" he said. "My precious petunias…ruined…" He whined. Then he saw his friends looking at him weird. "Ahem…um none of you dudes heard that…none of you." He said than got into the helicopter.

The helicopter took them to the GDF HQ which was located in Japan. The helicopter was enhanced and it was able to fly up to mach 4 so it took only about a few hours. They got off the helicopter and entered the HQ. Ozaki told them not to touch anything. Troy immediately took his hands off a computer. They continued walking. A big man stepped in their way. "I am Captain Gordon". Ozaki and the captain talked for a bit. Then Ozaki said, "Let me take you to see our defense machines." Troy and his friends followed and walked into a hangar.

There were machines everywhere. The most noticeable were Moguera, Jet Jaguar, Mechani-Kong, and of course the Gotengo. "Who drives the machines? Do you and specialized workers?" Rose asked. Ozaki laughed, "No, we are not that low tech anymore to drive these machines. They think and move on their own. The only thing we pilot is the Gotengo". Troy was excited, "You mean these machines can now help us in our battles?" Ozaki nodded. Alarms started to go off.

"Megaguirus and Battra are attacking the city" a voice said over the intercom. Troy shook his head. "How can they find us? We left the U.S" Ozaki responded, "They can sense the aura from the Kaiju that are within you." Troy and his friends ran outside the HQ. They saw Battra first. Troy transformed.

_Come on!_

He said telepathically. Battra turned. He flew into Troy. Troy was rocketed backwards from the force. Troy hit the ground hard. He got up and bared his teeth.

_Hm…Some help maybe?_

He said looking at his friends who had yet to transform. They nodded and started to transform. As they started to grow, Battra shot his prism beams at them. Troy roared and jumped in between his friends and the beams. The beams struck him sending him crashing into a building. Troy got up and fired his atomic blast at Battra. Battra dodged the blast and fired his prism beams again. Troy shielded himself with his arms but the beams hit him hard and he was sent crashing to the floor again. Troy's friends were done transforming by now and were advancing toward Battra. Battra roared in amusement and dashed into Ang. Ang roared in surprise as he was drilled into the ground by Battra. Battra then flew and grabbed onto Rod. Rod tried to fire his uranium heat beam but Battra was too fast. Battra flew up into the air and threw Rod down. Before Rod could just fly away before he hit the ground, Battra fired his prism beams. They hit Rod and the force slammed him into the ground leaving a crater. Rose fired radioactive sap at Battra. Battra easily dodged the sap and slammed one of his wings down hard on Rose. Rose roared as the wing hit her head. She toppled over. Mera flew into the air following Battra. He released fireballs from his mouth. The fireballs whizzed passed Battra. Troy fired his atomic blast from the ground. The blast hit but it only slowed Battra down a little.

_Man…I wish I could fly…_

Troy said telepathically. Mera fired more fireballs. One hit Battra on his back making him screech in anger. Mera roared and was about to fire more fireballs but was suddenly slammed out of the sky by Megaguirus. Mera crashed into the ground leaving a gigantic crater.

Megaguirus landed and roared.


	4. Back in the USA

_I found some allies._

Megaguirus said telepathically. Suddenly, Kamacuras flew down onto the ground. Almost immediately, Kumonga popped up, followed by Sasori. Then Megalon appeared. Troy immediately fired his atomic blast at Sasori. The blast hit but didn't do that much damage due to Sasori's thick exoskeleton. Sasori fired lightning out of his tail hitting Troy. Troy roared in pain as the lightning hit him. Kumonga leaped onto Troy stabbing him with his very sharp spindly legs. Troy roared and threw Kumonga off of him then got up. Kamacuras was nowhere in sight. Troy looked around. Suddenly, Kamacuras appeared right in front of Troy and slashed him with one of his claws. Blood seeped out of the gash. Megalon fired his electricity at Troy. Troy roared.

_What the heck are you even doing here Megalon? Aren't you supposed to be with Gigan and them? You flew all the way here?_

Troy said telepathically. Megalon gave a roaring laugh.

_I would rather be with fellow insect Kaiju. And yes…I did fly all the way here._

Megalon said telepathically. Mera and the others came running into the fray. Troy looked at all his enemies. So there was Megaguirus, Battra, Kamacuras, Kumonga, Megalon, and Sasori, all powerful enemies. Suddenly, missiles hit Kamacuras. Kamacuras roared in anger. They turned to see the Gotengo heading in their direction.

_We don't have time for this. I need to find where my army is an awaken it!_

Megaguirus said telepathically. She, Battra, and their assistants all moved away. Nobody followed. The Gotengo landed next to them. Ozaki and Captain Gordon got out. Troy and his friends transformed back to normal. Ozaki then said "I apologize for taking a while to get to you guys" Troy and his friends said it was all right. Suddenly, there was a roar. Troy looked up to see Manda flying over them. He landed and Gigan and Orga (both in human form) got off his back. Manda transformed into human form. Gigan spoke up. "Where is Megalon? He just ditched us…. We can sense his aura here though. All the way in Japan. What is he doing?!" He said. Troy answered, "He is with Megaguirus' and Battra's henchman now". Gigan muttered. "First Ghidorah leaves and now Megalon? My crew is shrinking; I have no idea where Ghidorah is at... Megalon better come back or he will answer to me." He said angrily. "So," Troy said, "You want to join us and look for him?" Gigan snorted, "No you fool. My crew and I can find him on our own. Smell you later dork". They walked away. Troy raised and eyebrow. "Who the hell says 'Smell you later dork'?" he shook his head. "So that's the plan? You guys are just going to _find_ them and that's it? All that would do is cause another battle that would most likely end up in a draw or you guys losing…no offense…we will lend you guys Moguera and Jet Jaguar. Mechani-Kong is going through some tests but he should be ready soon. He is our newest machine so far." Ozaki said. Troy shook his head. "Your machines…won't they just slow us down?". Ozaki laughed, "These machines can do a lot of damage to your enemy. And wouldn't some extra support be nice anyway? It will take a while for them to get ready to send to you guys though… Let's get to the U.S. I guess, but let's go back to GDF first"

When they got back to the GDF headquarters they surprisingly found out that Megaguirus, Battra, and their group was not on the radar that showed all of Japan. Neither were Gigan and his crew. They found out that they had returned to the U.S. They all got in the Gotengo and flew back to the states. The Gotengo landed by the airport. "It's great to be in San Diego, California again" Troy said. Rod looked at him, "Dude….we have only been away for like ten hours". Troy just shrugged. They saw Battra and Megaguirus hovering over the city. Tanks were firing at them. Megaguirus flapped her wings hard making a big gust of wind sending the tanks hurdling into the air. Troy transformed and roared.

Megaguirus turned to Troy, and then she looked back at the tanks in amusement. Troy stood dumbfounded.

_She just looked away as if I wasn't even a threat…_

He said telepathically. He fired his atomic blast. Megaguirus dodged it and roared. She flew away with Battra right behind her.

_Where were the other insects?_

Troy said telepathically. He transformed back into human form and he and his friends ran back inside the Gotengo. The Gotengo took off in pursuit of the giant insects. They flew out of the city and into the country side. Battra saw this and turned around so he could combat the ship. He fired his prism beams. "Take evasive action!" Captain Gordon shouted. The ship jolted to the right. The beams just missed the ship. "Fire missiles!" Captain Gordon shouted. Missiles fired. They struck Battra on his back. Battra roared. He fired his prism beams again. This time, they hit. The ship jerked and shook hard. "Status!" Captain Gordon yelled. "Shields are down to 42%, one more hit like that and the shields will disable". Rod ran and climbed up the ladder. He lifted the hatch. Air gusted in. He climbed out of the Gotengo. He then jumped off. He free fell for a bit. The air was rushing through his hair. He spun and started to transform. Battra saw him and rushed to snatch him up in his jaws. Rod saw this and shot his wings out of his back and flapped hard, making him almost stop falling immediately. Battra did not anticipate this. He kept on going and missed. He turned around to see Rod fully transformed ram into him. Rod held on to Battra. He then slammed him into the side of a mountain.

_Grah! I will kill you!_

Battra said telepathically.Rod hit Battra with one of his wings. Battra roared and threw Rod into the mountain. Rod roared. Battra fired his prism beams. Rod intercepted the beams with his uranium heat beam. They met in midair. The beams exploded. Battra roared in triumph to see Rod unconscious on the ground. Before Battra could finish Rod off, Rod quickly regained consciousness and flew into him. Battra roared in anger and bit into Rod. Rod roared in pain.

_No more playing around._

Battra said telepathically. He tackled Rod to the ground and fired his prism beams really fast at him. Rod roared in agony as the beams hit him. Rod went crashing into the mountain side hard leaving a gigantic crater. Rod was unconscious. Battra now to fed up to finish Rod, flew off to go catch the Gotengo. This was not going to happen because Mera who had jumped out after Rod was already going full speed straight at him. Battra roared in annoyance. He fired his prism beams which bounced off Mera's shell. Mera fired two fireballs which hit Battra in the face. Battra roared and slammed into Mera. Mera was knocked into a spinning frenzy and crashed into a mountain. Battra continued to pursue the Gotengo. Mera got up and shook to get the dirt off of him. He saw Rod unconscious and in human form in a crater. He picked Rod up in his hands and flew off to help the Gotengo.


	5. Meganulon Army

Back in the Gotengo Troy was getting tense. What was taking Rod so long to return? Mera went to go check…what's taking him so long? Suddenly, someone said, "We have a Kaiju on radar!". Troy ran to Captain Gordon's side. "Is it Rod or Mera?" he asked. "No…It's Battra! Fire missiles!". The missiles shot out and hit Battra. Battra just roared and kept following. That's when Mera showed up. He roared and extended his elbow blades. He sped up and slammed one of his elbows into Battra's side. Battra roared as green blood oozed from the wound. Battra slowed down. Mera went and hovered above the Gotengo.

_Open the hatch and get Rod_

He said telepathically to Troy. Troy ran and climbed up the ladder. He opened the hatch. Mera made sure Troy was ready and dropped Rod into Troy's arms.

_I will keep Battra off the Gotengo's tail._

Mera said telepathically. Troy closed the hatch and went down the ladder still carrying Rod. Troy then shook Rod. "Dude…Rod wake up…!" he yelled. Rod groaned. "Oh good you're all right." He said. Rod looked at Troy and then looked around, "No…aww man….I got knocked out didn't I?" Troy responded, "Yup, Mera saved you." Troy then noticed that Rod was still in his arms. Rod noticed too. Troy dropped Rod and walked away. Rod got up and followed Troy, rubbing his head. Meanwhile, Mera's hands were full. He was dodging prism beams that were coming nonstop from Battra. He occasionally flew into a beam on purpose to keep it from hitting the Gotengo while it kept on firing missiles. Back inside the ship someone shouted, "Look! The insects!". It was true. Down below were the insects. Gigan and his crew were there as well.

The Gotengo started to descend. Battra roared an alarm. Troy and his friends got out of the Gotengo. Megaguirus who was already there by now screeched to the other insects to take the Kaiju humans out. The insects roared in obedience. Troy and his friends transformed. Sasori leaped into the air. He was quickly followed by Kumonga. Sasori fired lightning at Troy. Troy roared as the lightning bolts hit him. They shocked him with over 750,000 volts. He roared again and fell to the ground with electricity still pulsing through his body.

Kumonga jumped into the air and onto Ang. Ang roared and fired a sound wave from his mouth, blasting Kumonga off of him. Kumonga roared and fired his web at Ang. Ang jumped out of the way. He rolled into a ball and tumbled toward Kumonga. He slammed into him. Kumonga screeched in pain. It flew to the ground with green blood pouring out of its wounds. Before Ang could finish him off he was hit by Gigan's laser. Ang roared as he was sent hurdling into the air from the force. Gigan who apparently joined Megaguirus roared and charged at the Kaiju Humans. He jumped over Troy who was being repeatedly electrocuted by Sasori and Megalon, and slashed at Rod. Rod roared and swung one of his wings at Gigan. Gigan roared and ducked. He tackled Rod and delivered heavy blows with his claws. Rod roared as he started to bleed. Gigan's gang joined in the fight. Orga slammed into Rose and Manda took on Mera.

Mera roared as Manda tried to constrict him. He fired fireballs. The struck Manda, making him lose grip and fall. Mera grabbed Manda and threw him onto the ground. He fired multiple fireballs all exploding on Manda. Manda roared in pain. He flew into Mera and bit into his neck. Mera roared and tried to get him off. Meanwhile Rose was trying to keep Orga away with her vines. Orga fired his shoulder cannon making Rose fly into a mountain. She roared in pain. She fired radioactive sap which sprayed onto Orga. He roared in agony as the sap started to burn his skin. He dropped to the floor and rolled trying to get it off. Rose roared laughingly.

Meanwhile, Battra and Megaguirus had crawled into a cave on the side of a mountain. They reached a huge wall with ancient writing on it. Megaguirus screeched loudly making the wall shatter. Suddenly, insects burst out. Thousands of them were now crawling around the cave. They were all about man sized and looked similar to earwigs. They were scampering around each other. Megaguirus screeched again. The insects stopped immediately and looked attentively at their leader.

_Finally, I have awakened my meganulon army. Wreak havoc upon the humans... Devour them all! The world is meant for us and us only!_

Megaguirus said telepathically. The meganulon screeched and began running out of the cave within the mountain. Battra and Megaguirus roared laughingly. Back outside the mountain a battle was commencing. The Kaiju Humans were greatly outnumbered. The Gotengo was circling around, firing missiles but they were still pushed back. Troy suddenly saw all the meganulon running out of the mountain. There were at least 100,000 of them. They quickly ran toward the city. Before Troy could fire his atomic blast and try to destroy all of them at once while they were close together, he was hit by Megaguirus who came flying out of the mountain cave. Troy gave out a grunt as he was slammed into the ground. Megaguirus roared and slammed one of her pincers into Troy. Troy roared in pain as the pincer sliced through his skin. He pushed Megaguirus off of him. He fired his atomic blast. It hit Megaguirus who screeched and hit the ground. She got up and roared.

Rod, Ang, Rose, and Mera were being pushed back by sheer numbers. Sasori, Kumonga, Megalon, Kamacuras, and Gigan's crew advanced toward them.


	6. Troy's Plan

_Ha, look at them, they're so weak. Look at the dumb turtle, he looks terrified. He's never a threat_

Gigan said telepathically. Mera roared.

_Enough of this, I am not a weakling! I'm Gamera! The Guardian of the Universe!_

Mera said telepathically in anger. Mera roared and flew into all of them. He grabbed Sasori by the tail and slammed him into Kamacuras. Kamacuras and Sasori fell to the ground unconscious. He then fired three fireballs at Megalon which pushed Megalon back into Gigan. Mera extended his elbow blades and ran into Orga and Manda with a blur of claws, teeth and blades. In the end, Orga and Manda fell unconscious. Mera roared loudly. Battra flew into him from behind. Mera roared in anger and fired fireballs at him. Battra dodged them all and fired prism beams at him. Mera roared as they hit him. He withdrew into his shell and started to spin very fast. He rose into the air and shot at Battra. Battra screeched in agony as Mera's bulk slammed into him. He fell to the ground unable to rise. Mera started to charge a fireball. He was about to fire but was hit from behind by Gigan, who had not been knocked unconscious. Mera roared and flew into Gigan. Gigan slashed down hard with one of his claws. Mera intercepted the claw with one of his elbow blades. He then used his free arm to slam his fist into the side of Gigan's face. Gigan staggered backwards and fell knocked out. Mera ran to help Troy with Megaguirus who was on top of him and slamming her pincers down on him.

Mera fired some fireballs that all hit their target. Megaguirus roared and flew off of Troy. Troy got up.

_Guys! Get to the city. It is about to be attacked by a bunch of man eating insects!_

He yelled telepathically to his friends. His friends obeyed, they transformed back to human form, got on the Gotengo, and flew off to the city. Mera stayed with Troy. Mera roared as Battra and Megaguirus flew side by side.

_You foolish humans can not stop us. You are too weak!_

Megaguirus said telepathically. Mera and Troy roared. Kumonga and the rest of the insects started to get up. So did Gigan and his crew. Mera fired some fireballs.

_Troy, come on! We have to get back into the city!_

He said telepathically. Troy transformed back into human form. Mera put Troy in his hands and flew into the air. He flew toward the city. Megaguirus roared. Mera arrived at the city. There were screams everywhere as the insects were running around devouring every person they saw. There were some fighting over the bodies of dead men and women. Mera put Troy down. They saw their friends fighting the insects in human form. Mera powered down and he and Troy ran to go help his friends. The meganulon screeched and fought ferociously. They lunged at Troy. Troy fired his atomic blast, killing the meganulon. There were a bunch of them running around the street. "This is just like when the Zillas attacked…" Troy said. Then he got an idea. "Guys! This may be crazy but I have an idea that just might work." His friends looked at him. "How about we let the Zillas free?" His friends looked at him if he was crazy. Ang even slapped him. Troy glared at Ang. Rod spoke up. "Even if we did set them free and they did help us…what's to stop them from turning on us. I don't think all of us can handle thousands of Zilla's that have all grown up by now." Troy thought, "They were probably mating for the past year and a half so there still has to be baby Zillas….so, we are only going to let the baby Zilla's out…"

While Ang and Rose stayed back to fight the meganulon, Mera, Troy, and Rod, went to the cave next to the bay that had rocks blocking the entrance. Troy fired his atomic blast, making them explode. They walked into the cave looking at their surroundings. Troy remembered the cave and the ferocious battle that had taken place inside it. He rubbed his shoulder where it sometimes still troubled him from the battle he had with the head Zilla. They walked farther into the cave. He saw dead baby Zilla and adult Zilla bodies on the ground. "Wow, after being in this cave for so long they must have had to resort to cannibalism…" Troy said. Suddenly, baby Zilla's darted out from somewhere inside the cave. These baby Zilla's were scary looking and looked like they had rabies. They were foaming from the mouth and roaring. Troy tapped into their minds and all he could get out were _hunger _and _rage._ He spoke telepathically.

_Do you guys want food? Go into the city and eat all the insects you see. If you do that I will let you guys out of the cave…If not, you guys will stay here._

He said telepathically. A baby Zilla stepped forward.

_Then what we eat when done eating insects?_

Troy thought, and then he responded.

_I can assure you that the government will reward you for helping keep the city safe with food or something…I don't know…just, do you want to be out of the cave or not eh?_

He finished telepathically. The baby Zilla looked around at his fellow brethren.

_We will help you. But after, we get food from your government or we attack city._

Troy though again. It couldn't be worse than the insects already attacking the city right? Troy then said,

_All right….now hurry and come on before the adult Zillas come out. _

The baby Zilla gave a little roar to his fellow baby Zillas. Theybegan to march out of the cave. Troy gave a sigh. "All right. Let's go." He said. Suddenly he heard a roar. He turned to see an adult Zilla looking at him. The Zilla roared out to his fellow Zillas. "Run!" Troy shouted. They ran as fast as they could with the Zilla in hot pursuit. They saw the cave opening. They quickly ran out and Troy turned. He fired his atomic blast at the top of the cave. Rocks fell down and blocked the entrance. He heard the Zilla roaring in frustration. Troy and his friends ran back to the city.


	7. Mechas to the Rescue

The baby Zillas were doing as they were told and were combating the meganulon. Each competitor fought viciously but it looked like the baby Zillas had the upper hand. Troy laughed in excitement. "This is all the meganulon army can do?" he snickered.

All of a sudden, Ang came running to Troy. "Some of the meganulon that have eaten a lot of people have turned into some sort of cocoons! If they hatch we don't know what will happen." Ang told Troy, Mera, and Rod to follow him. They ran with Ang. Ang ran about three blocks and then stopped. Troy looked around, "Where are – Whoa…." He said in awe. There were hundreds of cocoons. Troy fired his atomic blast at some. They exploded. "Destroy them!" Troy shouted. He and his friends destroyed as many as they could. The cocoons were destroyed in thirty minutes. Troy stretched, "Dang that was a lot." They walked around a building and almost fell from surprise. There was another set of cocoons. These ones were squirming. They started to hatch.

Megaguirus flew into the city along with Battra. She turned to see her henchman following behind her. She turned back to the city. She saw Rose fighting in her human form. She flew and tried to impale her. Rose, who had fast reflexes leaped out of the way and started to transform. She completed the transformation and roared. She swiped her vines at Megaguirus. Megaguirus was sent flying into a building. Megaguirus roared. She turned and saw Troy and his friends running from flying insects.

_Ah, some of my meganulon turned into their cocoons and transformed into meganula huh?_

She said telepathically. Troy turned. "So they're called meganula when they can fly eh?" Rod pushed Troy. "Who cares? Keep on running." Troy thought. "Why are we running? We can just transform and become bigger than them duh!" Rod pushed Troy again, "Don't duh me; you could have said that earlier you know!?" They started to transform. Troy turned and fired his atomic blast at the meganula. Most of them dodged it. Others didn't. The meganula flew away and started to attack the baby Zillas instead.

_This is bad…there now meganulon on the ground, and meganula in the air. We can't destroy them all!_

He said telepathically. Then he wondered if he destroyed Megaguirus if they would all die. It was worth a shot. He roared and started running toward Megaguirus. Megaguirus swung her tail, slamming it on the side of Troy's face. Troy was sent tumbling onto the ground. Megaguirus was very strong. He knew he couldn't beat her alone. Megaguirus flew into Rod, stabbing him with her tail. Rod roared in pain as she sucked energy from him. She through Rod against a building then turned and fired Rod's uranium heat beam from her tail at Ang. Ang roared in pain as it hit him in the stomach. He slammed into a building and fell on the floor. Troy fired his atomic blast at her. She dodged it easily, and then flew into him hard.

Meanwhile, Mera and Rose were fighting all the other insects at once. They were getting hit from all directions by Sasori's lightning. Mera moved in front of Rose because he knew his shell could take more damage then she could.

_We can't hold on like this…_

Mera said telepathically. Then, all of a sudden, Moguera landed. So did Jet Jaguar and Mechani-Kong. Moguera fired missiles at Sasori, while Jet Jaguar quickly ran into Megalon and did a roundhouse kick. Megalon hit the ground unconscious. Mechani-Kong slammed his hands together creating a sonic boom which launched Kumonga into the air. Mera and Rose watched in awe as the machines did what they did best. Take down Kaiju.


	8. The Mechas try

Troy got up and lunged at Megaguirus. She roared and hit Troy to the ground with her tail again. She fired Rod's uranium heat beam at him. It hit him in the chest making him crash into the ground harder. Battra flew and picked Troy up. He flew high into the air and then dropped him. Troy hit the ground hard.

_Ahh!_

He yelled telepathically. He roared in agony. He tried to get up but couldn't. Megaguirus roared and slammed all her weight onto him making him go deeper into the ground. He fired his atomic blast which hit her in the face making her fly off of him. Battra fired his prism beams which hit Troy in the stomach. Troy roared in pain. He got up but was tackled from behind by Battra. Troy roared as he was sent back on the ground again. Megaguirus slammed her tail into Troy, draining his energy. She let go and fired his atomic blast out of her tail. It struck Troy right on the face. He roared in pain as he was hit. He was now on the floor trying to get up. Megaguirus then fired another atomic blast at him while Battra fired more prism beams. They hit Troy from both sides. Troy roared in agony. He couldn't move.

Meanwhile, Troy's friends along side their fellow robot companions were fighting the insect Kaiju and Gigan and his crew. The insect Kaiju were tough, Mera had to admit but he knew the battle was coming out in his and his friends favor. With the help of the robots, they were driving them back. Mechani-Kong leaped very high into the air, so did Kumonga. They met in midair. The mechanical gorilla delivered a crushing blow to Kumonga's head. Kumonga fell to the ground lifeless, while Mechani-Kong beat his chest and gave a mechanical roar. Jet Jaguar grew to gigantic size, picked up Sasori and slammed him into the ground. Sasori's exoskeleton cracked along with his skull. He fell to the ground, limp. Kamacuras started to back up. Moguera quickly flew over and gave an uppercut with his drill going right through Kamacuras' head. His body fell over. Megalon, Gigan and his crew, all backed up.

_I'm ready to join the crew again…_

Megalon said telepathically. Gigan turned to him.

_All right, but I will deal with you later._

He said telepathically. They all transformed into human form, except for Manda, and they climbed on Manda's back who with a roar, took off into the air. Now the Kaiju Humans and the robots turned to Troy who was getting his but kicked by Battra and Megaguirus. Troy who by now had a broken arm, a sprained ankle, and a slight concussion, got up and fired his atomic blast. Megaguirus dodged this and stabbed Troy with one of her pincers.

_Ah!!_

He yelled telepathically as the pincer dug deep inside him. He pushed her off and punched her in the face. She hit the ground hard but got up and roared. Battra was about to take down Troy from behind but was bombarded with missiles from both the Gotengo and Moguera. He hit the ground hard. He got up and roared in anger. He crashed into the Gotengo, sending it flying into the ground. He turned and then fired his prism beams at Moguera. They blasted Moguera into a building, which came crashing down on top of it, making its systems go offline. Troy slammed his tail into Megaguirus sending her flying in the air and into Battra. They both fell to the ground. Megaguirus roared in frustration. Troy fell to his knees, tired from the beating he received from Battra and Megaguirus. Battra got up and flew into Jet Jaguar and Mechani-King. Jet Jaguar hit the ground with his systems offline. Mechani-Kong who was heavier and built to sustain more damage roared in anger. He grabbed Battra and flung him into a building. Battra roared in pain. He fired his prism beams at Mechani-Kong. Mechani-Kong roared and fired electricity from his mouth. The electricity was more powerful than the prism beams and struck Battra. Battra roared and fell to the ground. Mechani-Kong leaped into the air and was about to crush Battra with his sheer bulk when he was suddenly hit from the back by an atomic blast released from Megaguirus' tail. Mechani-Kong roared and hit the ground. His systems went offline.


	9. The Insect Queen's last battle

Now it was just Troy and his friends against Battra and Megaguirus. Battra got up and flew next to Megaguirus. They both gave intimidating roars. Battra roared and flew into Troy. Troy stood his ground and kneed Battra in the abdomen. Battra roared in pain. Mera roared and flew to help Troy. He tackled Battra to the ground. He extended an elbow blade and drove it into Battra's neck. Battra roared in agony. Mera drove it in farther. Battra roared more loudly, and then stopped, dead. Mera took the blade out then stood up and roared loudly. He and Troy nodded in unison happily. Then they both turned and faced Megaguirus. Megaguirus roared loudly in anger.

_Battra! Graaaaaaaaaah!! You will all die_

She yelled te_lepathically._ She rammed into Mera sending him flying into Rod, knocking Rod unconscious. She swiped at Ang with one of her claws. It hit him in the forehead sending him tumbling onto the ground knocked out. Mera and Rose roared. Rose tried to constrict Megaguirus. Megaguirus lifted Rose into the air with brute strength. She then grabbed her and flew as fast as she could into the ground, still holding Rose. Rose roared in agony as she hit the ground leaving a huge crater. She got up but then fell unconscious.

Megaguirus roared.

_You can't stop me!_

She said telepathically. Mera roared and fired some fireballs. Megaguirus roared and dodged all of them. She twisted in the air and stuck Mera on the side of the head with her tail. Mera hit the ground hard but stood up, wearily though. Troy roared. He fired his atomic blast which hit Megaguirus. Megaguirus took the blast without moving. She roared and fired another atomic blast from her tail. Troy fired another one as well. The blasts met in midair. They exploded. Megaguirus hit the ground. Troy knew this was his chance. He fired his atomic spiral blast. It hit Megaguirus who gave a screaming roar. She was sent farther into the ground leaving a humongous crater. To any other enemy this would have been a kill, but Megaguirus, who had a very tough exoskeleton hung on to life. She flew into the air but hit the ground once she got out of the crater. She tried to fly but couldn't. Her exoskeleton was cracked all over and green blood was pouring out.

_You can't… stop me... I am…the Queen of All Insects!_

She managed to say telepathically. Troy roared and was about to finish her off with a charged atomic blast but the ground started to shake.

_What the…?_

Troy wondered. Suddenly, a huge insect monster burst out of the ground.

_Graaaaaaaaah!!! I am Legion! The True Queen of All Insects! Fear my wraaaaaaaath!_


	10. The True Insect Queen

Legion was huge and intimidating. She towered over Troy. She roared very loudly, making Troy back up, wondering what to do. Troy roared back. Legion looked down at Megaguirus. Megaguirus was still trying to get up and fly.

_Pathetic… You call yourself a queen?_

She said telepathically. She slammed one of his legs down, crushing and killing her instantly. All the meganula and meganulon that were still attacking the city and fighting the baby Zillas, started to screech in pain. Each and every one of them blew up. Legion turned her attention toward Troy. She fired a beam from his horn. It hit Troy hard. Troy gave a roaring scream as it hit him. He was sent shooting back at least 4500 yards. He hit the ground and shook in pain. Suddenly there was a bright light. Mera turned and saw Beverly.

_Beverly!_

He shouted telepathically. Beverly chirped. She looked at Legion. Legion fired her horn beam. She easily dodged it. She fired her antennae beams which looked as if they had strengthened about ten times. They struck legion in the chest. Legion roared.

_Is that it puny insect? You are no match for me!_

She said telepathically. She flew into her or at least tried to. Beverly who had gained speed flew out of the way. She began to glow. She transformed. Her body became shiny and looked like metal. She screeched.

_Meet my Armored Form!_

She said telepathically. Legion fired her horn beam. It merely bounced off Beverly and shot straight back at her. It hit her and she roared in anger. Beverly flew fast and used her very sharp wings to slice through all Legions' legs. Legion hit the ground, screeching in agony. Troy got up and roared. He knew if there was anytime to defeat this terrifying enemy, it was now. He fired his spiral atomic blast while Beverly fired her charged antennae beams and Mera fired a charged fireball. All their attacks struck Legion at once. She screeched and then blew up. Beverly powered down into her human form and fell to the ground. "Ouch…specially transforming takes a lot out o f me…heh" she chuckled to herself. Mera and Troy powered down as well. Troy looked around. He noticed that all the baby Zillas were dead. "At least they were valiant in the end..." He thought.

They made sure their friends were ok and they went to go check if the crew in the Gotengo was all right too. They went to where it crash landed. They opened the hatch and went inside. They saw everybody in there looking hurt but they were up on their feet and talking. Ozaki walked up to them with blood on his face. "You guys won right?" Troy nodded happily. "Yup dude." Ozaki then asked what happened and they told him about the battle with Legion and everything. Ozaki was amazed. He then said they would fix Moguera, Jet Jaguar, and Mechani-Kong so they could be of assistance again. Rod transformed and carried the Gotengo back to Japan. Troy and his friends went to his house and rested up. They had beaten the insects and they were proud of themselves. Troy smiled; he knew that he and his friends were getting stronger. He thought they could take on the whole world full of Kaiju.

The End


	11. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Keizer Ghidorah stretched his wings out. He had just finished talking to a flock of Gyaos he had spotted that had been living in the dormant volcano that he was in. He had finished talking to their leader, Irys as well. It was time to make their move. He felt his power inside him and gave a very loud and terrifying roar. He grinned knowing he would be unstoppable and the world would soon be his but first, he had to get rid of a few pesky Kaiju Humans.


End file.
